The Girl in the Hood
by MaidenStar
Summary: No-one can believe their eyes when the nightwatchman is seen in Nottingham, months after Marian was killed. Is she back from the dead and if not, who is impersonating her? No pairings yet, later hints of the existing canon couples. AU Series 3.
1. Prologue: We meet the Girl in the Hood

Hello! This is my AU S3 and I started writing it a while ago before the series had aired so I wasn't originally going to include the S3 characters into my piece. But in the end the end I did so, Kate and Tuck are already in the gang and Isabella and Prince John in the castle. Vaisey is not dead and there is no R/K.  
I do want to apologize for the length of the first chapters. It's a little embarrassing. Please don't be put off though, I've written the next few chapters already and I promise that they do actually get a lot longer, I just need to set a few scenes before I get going. Please stick with it.

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit from writing this and as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own Robin Hood (but I can dream I do, right?). However, I do own the character the Girl in the Hood so please don't steal her, just ask instead =]  
Here we go then:

The Girl in the Hood

Prologue: in which we meet the girl in the hood

Night hugged the streets of Nottingham tightly as the short, masked and hooded figure crept from house to house, with little thought that they were being followed. They would, however, have been wise to give it some thought as a broken, ghostly Robin Hood was creeping after them in a dream like state. He followed, about a minute behind the figure so they would not see or hear him. The beige and monotonous symmetrical streets barely stirred as the figure passed from door to door each seemingly empty. The inhabitants were used to the elaborate routine. It had, of course been going on for around five years and tonight seemed the same as usual. Only now, Robin knew, it was different.

The masked figure left a loaf of bread and a large pie on each windowsill and trained as they were, nervous hands took it, terrified that they might be seen by the Sheriff's men – his spies were all around these days – but not too scared to quietly mutter,

"Bless you, nightwatchman," as the figure passed quickly and silently, barely more than a shadow in the moonlight. They were definitely stealthy and seemed to have adapted to creeping around and lurking in the shade, just as Robin and his men had. They were all well able to become one with the shadows.

Robin, by comparison to the villagers, was not scared at all. He was infuriated. How could the people be so ignorant? Even if he had not held her lifeless body, had not felt the warm flow of her red blood, had not seen her eyes close a final time in everlasting rest and even if Marian was still alive it was obvious this impostor was not her. They were shorter, for one and, yet, they had her clothes. Not recreations, _the_ clothes. Robin knew exactly what her clothes looked like and if, indeed, they were not the ones they were damn good copies. The unnamed man may not have him fooled but the rest of the gang would not know the difference between this nightwatchman and the nightwatchman Marian had been.

His fury built up at the thought of his dead wife and his hand crept automatically to the cold, hard marble hilt of his sword. No matter if this person's intentions were good, no matter if they knew nothing about Marian, they would _not_ impersonate her. No-one would take her place. No-one would scorn her memory and take the glory that was rightfully hers.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched them turn a corner, paused for a moment and mimicked their actions.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know where this is going in some aspects but I would still love any new fresh ideas so if want to have an input into where this is going just PM me and I will have a think about your idea and credit you if I use it.

Please, please review, I need them to improve and to have an incentive to post more. In fact, scrap that I'd love a review just to know someone's reading =P. Thanks in advance for reading and if you do review, MaidenStar xxx


	2. Chapter 1: A Fight is Lost

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit from writing this and as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own Robin Hood (but I can dream I do, right?). However, I do own the character the Girl in the Hood so please don't steal her, just ask instead =]

Chapter 1. A Fight is Lost

Robin followed the impostor until their handouts were completed primarily letting the fire burn hotter and his rage build up inside him, flexing his fingers continually on and off the smooth, cold hilt of his sword. Secondly however, the rational person inside him did not want to deprive the people of Nottingham of any extra food Robin that his gang were continually struggling to provide. As the anonymous figure turned to walk out of Pitt Street Robin shot out his hand and it found its way round the 'nightwatchman's' throat.

"What are you doing?" he kept his voice to a harsh whisper, "Who are you? What do you think you are doing?" He drew his sword to their throat and waited for them to plead or to shake but they said nothing and the only giveaway that they were in the least bit frightened was the rapid rise and fall of their chest from their hastened breathing. "Last chance!" he threatened, still not entirely sure what _he _himself was doing. This person was a good-guy, an ally and he and his depleted gang needed all the allies they could get. They did not appear to be mimicking Joseph; the man who poisoned food for the Sheriff to test and they definitely were not working for someone else with a shady purpose as they would be begging and pleading by now; experience had taught Robin that no sum of money would stop a mere lackey from giving away their employer to save their own life. All Robin knew was that this person was taking the glory away from Marian and he could not allow that. Marian's face floated in his mind, twisted in agony and as his thoughts drifted to his wife they consequently drifted away from the problem at hand.

The hooded figure seemed to sense Robin's change of thought and took advantage of the situation; his vacant look and slack grip on both his own sword and his prisoner's neck. Neatly ducking and spinning round the 'nightwatchman' evaded his grasp and landed a strong punch in his gut, knocking his breath away. Robin recovered quickly, aimed a punch back and struck his adversary's jaw, extracting an unexpected female cry that stopped Robin in his tracks. This person was a girl? No wonder she hadn't wanted to talk. Now though, he didn't think he could hurt or kill her, judging from her height, build and her endurance she was probably only about sixteen or seventeen. A girl, in her late teens _and_ unarmed, Robin backed off a bit, his chivalrous side shining through. No matter what she was up to, attacking her was totally wrong and moreover, Marian would not want this. The girl, however, did not seem worried about a fight, firing a quick kick at Robin's shin, aimed only as a distraction and as he instinctively thrust forward in an attempt to capture and unmask her, she jumped out the way. She was definitely trained, she couldn't be an amateur and although this was only a fist-fight the way she feinted and ducked was representative of a certain type of training, a training Robin knew all too well; she could only have been trained by or as a crusader. He unintentionally tripped her up as she jumped backwards but, instead of falling, she recovered and landed with her knees bent in a strangely graceful and feline manner.

"Please. Who are you?" Robin changed tack, but she cleverly raised one leg in a high, sharp kick, knocking Robin's sword out of his hand, expertly catching it in her own before backing up a sufficient distance and running away, another trademark of special training; never turning your back on an adversary, armed or otherwise. Robin just sighed as she disappeared into the darkness, heading in the direction of the town gates and probably, so far as Robin could guess, to a hiding place just out of the town.

"Oi! Who goes there?" startled, Robin froze as footsteps approached, probably alerted by her cry. "Sheriff's men, we order you to show yourself!"

He looked around one last time before turning on his heel and running back to the camp, the intrigue of the mysterious girl still buzzing around him like flies.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I wouldn't normally update so quickly but as the prologue was short and I also received a nice hint I thought I'd post this. The next chapter is actually a bit longer, yayy! Please r & r, thanks in advance, MaidenStar xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: A Tale is Told

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit from writing this and as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own Robin Hood (but I can dream I do, right?). The characters are also not mine, however, I do own the Girl in the Hood (the character) so please don't steal her, just ask instead =]

Chapter 2. A Tale is Told

Much sat up from his makeshift seat next to Kate as Robin quietly entered the camp. He tried to read the expression on his master's face, shocked that there was one. He was used to Robin just wandering around looking empty and lifeless and was glad that he had never felt like that. At least there was a chance he could find Eve when there was justice again, if she was at the address she'd given him. If not, he knew that he would go to the ends of the Earth to find her and that there was always a chance. For Robin there was no locating to do; he already knew where Marian was and only the harsh winds of age could get him there, withering him as he waited. But now, while he didn't exactly look full of life and happiness, - Much suspected he'd never get that dead look out of his eyes - there was an expression of some sort present, at least.

"Where have you been master?" he queried, abandoning his task of sharpening flint barbs for arrowheads.

"I went for a walk," was the ambiguous reply he received as Robin walked to the handmade metal hooks that lined an entire wall of their camp and hung his belt up. Much gasped as he noticed there was no sword in its scabbard.

"Well, where did your sword go?" Much demanded now annoyed that the slight look of interest was flickering from Robin's face. It was probably the camp; memories of the short time Marian spent there were in every corner but moving to another camp was out of the question. There was no other structure good enough for a camp and now they didn't have Will to design and oversee the building of another they had nowhere to go. There was no reply for a moment as Robin appeared to run the question over in his mind, as if he was listening but not entirely _hearing _properly, Much waited patiently, his arms folded tightly across his chest, while Kate looked on, confused.

"Oh, someone stole it, it doesn't matter." It appeared to the other two that Robin was trying to make his voice sound casual, disinterested or in the least, slightly detached. But it made no difference, it was obvious that what he had said wasn't true. It _did _matter and Much knew it. That sword had survived the Holy Lands with Robin, just like Much himself had; it was a third member of their party. It had been a parting present from Edward and Marian, although Marian wouldn't admit it.

"Robin, I know that's not true. I know what it meant to you and I know that it's not ok that someone has stolen it from you," while Robin half nodded at Much's statement, Kate's expression of confusion only deepened.

Robin knew that, in one way, Much was right: Edward and Marian had given the weapon to him to protect him and keep him safe and now that girl, whoever she was, had stolen it, not only was she impersonating his late wife but she had the sword that Marian herself had given him. However, despite this, Robin just couldn't make himself think that this would be the last time they'd see the girl or that he wouldn't get his sword back. Much exchanged a glance with Kate as Robin's brow furrowed.

"Who stole what?" came a heavy, strained and deeply accented voice; John. He, Tuck and Allan arrived at the camp after going out to gather fragments of kindling and blocks and logs of firewood before the predicted storm hit and soaked them, rendering them useless.

"Robin's sword! Someone stole Robin's sword!" Much's voice had gone high pitched and loud with anger; he was worried, having no idea at how this would affect Robin.

"I'm not being funny but isn't it _just a sword_? We'll get another." Allan put in, but then shrank back when he saw the three male glares that were thrown at him like daggers. "No? Ok then, I guess it was an…important…sword…" he trailed off when the looks did not relent.

"Marian gave it to him," Much said quietly, and John shook his head gently as he saw Kate open her mouth to ask who Marian was.

"Look, it's alright. I don't know why it is but it just is. I have this feeling I'll get it back," Robin declared confidently to an incredulous Much and began to relate the night's tale to all the gang members, who listened intently, despite the late hour.

Afterwards, the three original gang members exchanged looks, thinking that Robin was going mad because of the death of his wife, childhood sweetheart and closest friend (Marian had been his everything) and was just seeing what he wanted to see; the nightwatchman, but the bruising that had already appeared on Robin's stomach from the surprisingly strong punch he had sustained and his general lack of weaponry were evidence enough that he was not totally insane.

"So, what's your point mate?" Allan asked boldly,

"What do you mean 'what's your point' Allan?" Much cried

"Well, so Robin lost to a girl and…" he grinned at what he thought was a funny remark but was cut off by more looks, "well, so what? She probably won't come back now; I mean why would she return? She's not really important, is she?"

"Well of course she is! In fact she could be very important." Much retorted, proudly defending Robin and his story.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you just prove why someone who's giving food to the poor people _we_ can't manage help is so very important? They're just another good guy, that's all!" Allan said fiercely and the building conflict challenged their unspoken agreement to try not to argue as much. The recently filled and smoothed cracks in their precarious relationship were beginning to show again. The whole gang knew how hard they found it to get on with each other. Much could neither trust nor forgive Allan and Allan was constantly irritated by Much; his eccentricity; his bumbling, bustling nature and his 'mother-hen' personality were too aggravating and omnipresent for Allan's totally different nature.

"Well seeing as you asked Allan, I can come up with a whole list of reasons! Number one: she could be a potential ally for us to work with and, let's face it, we need all the allies we can get. Number two: if she isn't then she's an enemy and we need to know her game and who she's working for. Number three: either way, she had Marian's clothes or she knows her and us well enough to be able to mimic them perfectly. So we need to find out how she has them or how she recreated them so well. Number four: she's impersonating Marian, that's bad enough isn't it? Number five: she has Robin's sword. Number six…"

"Yes, alright Much! We get the point, she could be very important," Allan said impatiently, taking his turn to cut someone off. Much simply glared at Allan who made a point of throwing a look back as they both sat hunched, looking like small children. Neither of them noticed Robin wander off to his cot, slightly dazed by the whole experience and the emotions it had evoked: surprise at seeing the nightwatchman, hope at the possibility that it was Marian, realisation all over again that she was dead, disappointment at the harsh kick of reality and then confusion and intrigue at the girl the in the hood. Little John threw a small splinter of wood at the other two and began muttering words to the effect of,

"It's like living with a group of kids…"before stomping off, leaving behind him only an awkward silence that prompted the sullen pair to retire off to their beds, leaving Kate and Tuck to exchange a confused look from where they sat.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their alert list so far, it'd be great if I could just get a few more reviews but I'm not going to say that I won't post unless that happens....that's just mean, lol. I hope this chapter was okay and that I got the characters right, if you've got any suggestions to help out with that I'd love to hear them. Thanks in advance to al those who r and r, xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: A Quick Interlude

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit from writing this and as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own Robin Hood (but I can dream I do, right?). The characters are also not mine, however, I do own the Girl in the Hood (the character) so please don't steal her, just ask instead =]

Chapter 3. A Quick Interlude

She did not stop running until she burst into her room. The rude clatter of the door earned her an angry shout from the man next door. She would not miss that man, he had been her neighbour for far too long – she had rather hoped he would leave the inn before she did but it did not seem as if that was going to happen. He, along with many others, regarded her with suspicion and she did not like the attention she attracted at the inn – a young girl travelling alone, well dressed, well spoken and with money was somewhat out of the ordinary. She could not stay now anyway, not now that Robin Hood had seen her, he was more likely than not to ask about her – a casual question here and there would lead him there to that very inn, just outside of Nottingham. Although that did not equate to hunting a person down she expected no less of the great Robin Hood, his reputation would have told her that even if others hadn't.

After she had regained her breath she sat at the edge of the small, uncomfortable bed and gently threw the heavy, obviously well looked after sword she had acquired into her large travelling trunk. It earned another angry shout and a violent rapping on the wall, from her angry neighbour. She chose to ignore it, as she did with all his complaining when she made too much noice. She shrugged out of her, or rather Lady Marian's, hooded cape, restricting boots and strong, shaped mask choosing to remain in the rest of the Nightwatchman gear – although for her it was more like a costume, as if she were acting the part despite her delight at being back in England and getting to help the people suffering at the hands of Prince John.

As the mask came away, her heavy golden hair tumbled out of its loose braid as she did so and hung around the bottom of her slender waist. Her bright, blue eyes – no longer framed by a mask but by her attractive feminine features – searched the unlit room. She found what she was looking for beneath a slightly rotten, loosened floorboard – a small, battered leather pouch, rather like a common purse but with a much more precious cargo than mere money. She did not carry it about her person; that would carry too great a risk but it had become a part of her daily routine to check it – as simple and natural as brushing her hair or washing. It might perhaps look obsessive or resemble paranoia to check its contents so regularly but she could never risk losing it or allowing it to be stolen and get into the wrong hands for a whole nation's future rested in that pouch, which, in turn, rested on her young shoulders. She loosened the draw-string and tipped the contents out onto the soft, pale, skin of her palm, although intriguing they were not remarkable. An old key, rusted with age and infrequent use, a rosary, two scraps of parchment, peppered with barely legible writing and a strange, foreign – looking talisman. She allowed her gaze to linger on the parchment for longer than was necessary and she rubbed her thumb over the wooden rosary. With a jolt she shook her head and mentally scolded herself for her sentimentality. Before she could allow herself another glance she tipped the objects back into the pouch and tightened the drawstring. She dragged the huge, heavy floorboard back into place with a herculean effort before heading to bed, her eyes narrowed in thought and her mind buzzing with ideas as she ran ways of putting the next part of her assignment into action.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope this description of the person helps with some people's theories, as for the request I've had for ownership of Much...I don't have the right to grant it...but what the heck, I will anyway! I may update sooner than normal because this chapter was quite short. As usual please r and r, xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Life Must Go On

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit from writing this and as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own Robin Hood (but I can dream I do, right?). The characters are also not mine, however, I do own the Girl in the Hood (the character) so please don't steal her, just ask instead =]

Chapter 4. Life Must Go On

_The next day_

It was needless to say that Robin found life without Marian difficult, impossible even but the hardest thing – or at least one of them – was the knowledge that no-one else cared. Not like he did. True, people like the gang were sad and occasionally stopped and thought about her but for them, as for everyone else, life went on. But for Robin, there was no life. He was living and breathing but he was not alive, Marian was his air – his life source – and now she was gone. For him there was no difference between being alive and _feeling_ alive. A world without Marian was barren, it was worthless. Robin just couldn't comprehend how life _could_ go on – that was one of the hardest things. Everything just seemed weightless, as if it had no bearing. It was like time was flowing faster and faster around him and events were whizzing by but they had no point, no relevance to anything and Robin could only truly see them if he sat and looked for them, but then, he felt he might truly disappear off the face of the earth. The only thing that Robin knew – really, deeply comprehended – now was that there were so many people that needed him and the help he and his gang brought with their weekly deliveries, which was where he physically – although not mentally – at his moment of deep contemplation and misery.

The hustle of Nottingham town whirled past Robin in a haze; the chatter of people, the clopping of the horses' hooves, the wheels of the traps and the loud whiz of two arrows; one haring through his unruly hair and the other nearly grazing his left cheek.

This last feature jerked Robin out of his thoughts, only to find that he was backed up against a wall, a semi – circle of Sheriff's men forming a barrier between him and freedom, Guy of Gisborne standing in the middle of the guards, with no recollection of how he got there. Even though Robin knew that death could be his salvation, his path to Marian, his human instinct still kicked in – a rush pounding through his veins, sending a spark of fear through him, making him search for an escape. The problem was, there was no escape, his eyes darted from place to place, his jaw set, his expression tight.

"There's no use trying to escape Locksley, your luck just ran out," Gisborne claimed smugly, not bothering to try and conceal the deep pleasure he felt at seeing Robin Hood, his enemy, cornered and about to die. Robin did not bother replying, one cutting look of hatred enough to say all he needed to. Instead, he focussed every part of his mind on trying to think his way out of the situation. When no solution came to mind he simply decided to go down fighting, it was all he could do.

"Well Gisborne, you might as well complete the job," Robin uttered the words intended only to slice through whatever feelings Gisborne had left. With a grim pleasure he saw him stiffen, a grimace plaguing his features,

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" he snarled through his teeth, stepping closer to Robin so he too was surrounded by the guards.

"You know full well what it means Gisborne; you've already taken half of me away," now it all came down to who could say it first, they were bluffing each other and this battle was far more important than any skirmish they had shared before. Who would say her name and that she was dead out loud for the first time?

"She was never yours she was _mine_" Gisborne all but roared and Robin could see in his eyes and the lines in his face that he too was haunted by Marian's brutal death, not that he cared; the possibility that Gisborne still woke shaking from nightmares too was justice enough for Robin.

"She was my _wife_. She chose me, not you. If she wanted you she would not have rejected all your advances, only to come to me whenever she could, would she?" Robin didn't need to shout as Gisborne did, his words were far more powerful and their effect was immediate - with a pained bellow Gisborne flew forward sword in hand and Robin feinted backwards, feeling the scrape of the cold blade brush his skin. He all but broke down at the thought that the last time Gisborne did that it was probably in the moment that he had killed Robin's wife. He reached down for his sword only to remember why it was not in his scabbard. Panicking now, adrenalin coursing through his veins, he balled his fingers into tight fists, his bare hands his only weapons. At first they circled each other but Gisborne kept advancing and lunging, having the obvious unfair advantage and Robin was soon up against the wall, convinced this was it.

"You know…you can kill me now Gisborne but it won't do anything Robin Hood isn't just a person anymore, it's an idea, a hope for something better and there are tens, maybe even hundreds of people like me in England and people like you and the Sheriff don't stand a chance." He stood defiantly; he would go down triumphant; fighting for what he believed in – just like Marian had.

"How inspiring," Gisborne's words were laced with sarcasm, "I'm still going to kill you, Hood," he spat the words violently and Robin – who hadn't doubted it for a second – tensed in preparation for that all too familiar feeling of metal slicing through living flesh. The weird thing was that, at first, it didn't hurt – being stabbed – it was the fear and knowledge of what was happening that induced the cry from the victim, it was only later the pain and shock kicked in.

"I hope you don't think killing me will stop you hurting, stop you thinking about her. Because believe me if it would I'd have killed you a long time ago."

"I couldn't care less about that, I'm bored now, I just want to see you dead, Locksley." Gisborne had finality in his voice and so did Robin when he said,

"OK," he had only one thing left to say and it would seal his fate – save him or slay him – not that it mattered too much to him, it would be gratifying enough just to say them.

"What?" Gisborne sounded shocked but not displeased.

"It's ok. Just content yourself with the fact that when you kill me, I'll be with my wife forever." It felt good to know he'd see Marian again soon, feel the warmth of her embrace, hear her soft, chiming laugh and listen to her say _'I love you, my husband'_.

"No!" his rival screamed, "You won't be seeing her again, you'll never be with her! Her heart was good and pure, you are nothing compared to her!" The flames of anger glared behind his scathing eyes, black and otherwise empty. He readjusted his grip on his sword with callous precision, narrowed his eyes, "See you in Hell" he took great pleasure in adjusting his aim in wide, over-exaggerated gestures. He exhaled and jabbed violently forward, his cold, glinting sword aimed directly at Robin Hood's heart.

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews, they're all great and keep me posting. Sorry to leave the chapter on a cliffhanger but I wanted to split the scene up. Please r and r and as usual, thanks in advance, MaidenStar xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Outcome

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit from writing this and as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own Robin Hood (but I can dream I do, right?). The characters are also not mine, however, I do own the Girl in the Hood (the character) so please don't steal her, just ask instead =]

Chapter 5 The Unexpected Outcome

Robin squeezed his eyes shut: this was it, no going back now. He steeled himself and he felt ready. Ready for the surreal sensation of cold metal savagely entering his body. Ready for his body to go into shock and crumple. Ready only because he was already familiar with the sensation of dying, your life force ebbing away.

Then, the end of the story came. But not in the way anyone expected. The sword Gisborne clutched was suddenly struck by a hurtling arrow, about an inch away from Robin's already scarred torso. It clattered out of his gloved hand and across the dusty ground with a harsh ringing sound. For a moment, the scene froze. No one knew what had happened and no one knew what to do next.

Suddenly the whole thing seemed rather pointless. Now that Guy hadn't killed Robin and didn't have a weapon with which to do so, he didn't know if he had the energy both physically and mentally to bother killing him. Not that he wanted him to live either. Robin too did not see the point in continuing the skirmish anymore, knowing that nothing of importance would come of it; it wasn't as though he would get Marian back. They would never have their happy ending. In fact, both men just felt like letting the other walk away to their home. But, for Gisborne, while killing his nemesis wasn't a firmly seated desire at this moment, in the way it usually was, letting him go wasn't in his nature. He had grown somewhat accustomed to killing for killing's sake. Nowadays there was no Marian to tug at his heartstrings, his better nature, his morality or even his pity to stop him killing. Nowadays if someone became tedious it was easier just to kill them. Nowadays even killing the Sheriff was tempting. Even more tempting now than when Marian had begged him to do it, for reasons unbeknown to him. But it was not Sheriff Vaisey Guy most wanted to see die; it was Robin Hood.

Now that the moment had passed, and Robin was no longer looking for a non-existent escape route, he had time to be confused. The arrow was not his. He and his men all used arrows feathered very distinctively – their trademark, so to speak. This one was conspicuous by its absence of identification; it was distinctively different from Robin's. By the time Robin had studied the arrow Gisborne had turned to his men and obtained another sword, not as impressive; just as effective.

"Well? Who was it? Which one of your little friends made his feeble attempt to save you?" This question was directed at Robin personally, the next was shouted to thin air, "Not brave enough to show your face, then? It doesn't matter. I'm just going to kill him anyway."

Then, it happened. From a window of a house above them the girl from the night before appeared, once again dressed as the nightwatchman, she had two arrows secured, ready to fire from her bow; a Saracen one just like Robin's. They were aimed at precise points; one would hit right at the tip of the second gleaming sword and the other in the middle, if she could shoot well. However, the shot was so difficult it was designed both to impress and distract, but not necessarily to successfully hit the target. Only someone as notoriously talented as Robin could hit it. Most of the people below already believed she was going to fail and some of the guards had started laughing, some were jeering. Only Gisborne reacted differently. He stood, gazing up at the figure in the window, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide and shining. He looked just like Robin must have the previous night. _But why, _he thought. Then, despite the situation, Robin found himself considering the fact that Gisborne knew Marian's secret identity. He swallowed; he didn't want to think about that, it was impossible.

Nonetheless, the guards' taunts were cut off abruptly when the girl proved herself to be a perfect shot. It was also the perfect opportunity for Robin to run. He'd tried fight and now it was time for flight. Darting off, he ran until he got to the city gates and ducked out of them just before they were lowered too much. He then sped off in the direction of the forest and as he reached the first sparse trees he glanced over his shoulder at his pursuers. He noticed with a start that the girl was running parallel to him some thirty or forty feet away. He felt the intrigue surrounding her catch him again, as could be expected. He wasn't letting her get away again. He wanted to know who she was and what she was doing in Nottingham and luckily for him, she didn't seem to have noticed him there, in her desperate attempt to escape the guards chasing _her_.

As he lost some of his pursuers and began nearing the camp he began a pursuit of his own; trying to catch the mysterious hooded girl. Much to his surprise he was successful, not after all that long and right near the underground camp, almost as if she had wanted him to catch her. He bodily dragged her inside the empty structure with a thousand questions on his lips. She struggled without success for a few minutes and without much of a fight Robin held her writhing body still and pulled her mask off her face. The moment he saw her he felt as if her knew her, but he didn't know where from. It was that annoying feeling that you should know someone but the more you stare at them and focus their face in your mind the less familiar it becomes to you.

Robin tutted impatiently to himself as the young girl, she was evidently getting more frightened of him the longer he remained silent and they stared at each other, waiting for the questions to begin. The obvious question came first; obvious for her and obvious for Robin.

"Who the Hell are you and what are you doing here? Don't bother with any smart answers, because they won't get you anywhere." The anger and venom in his voice must have surprised her as much as it surprised him because she flinched, ever so slightly.

The girl inhaled sharply. This was the make or break moment. If he recognized her face or her name now, it was all over.

* * *

**A/N: As usual thanks for all the reviews, they're great. Special thanks to all those who reviewed this fic for the first time and an even more special thanks to Lady Marianne (yes I'm using your penname lol) for leaving nice long reviews on every chapter and giving me hints when I forget to update. Also to Gisborne'sGirl for the lovely PM you sent. But seriously thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, the comments make my day, please keep up the good work and r and r this chapter too, MaidenStar xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Answering His Questions

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit from writing this and as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own Robin Hood (but I can dream I do, right?). The characters are also not mine, however, I do own the Girl in the Hood (the character) so please don't steal her, just ask instead =]

Chapter 6 Answering His Questions

For a moment there was no answer and Robin's impatience was growing. He glared into her ocean blue eyes, startlingly reminiscent of Marian's and she blinked and swallowed nervously.

"My...my name is Chloe. I'm from Nettlestone Village, well, originally I am. My parents were both killed by the Sheriff and when they died I had no-one and was unsafe so I just travelled around a bit. I'm here, in the shire, because I wanted to come home and make a life for myself." Her words echoed round the camp and Robin let them sound and fall, weighing and considering each one. He looked at her face for a moment and made an immediate judgement as he usually had to do. He was not generally a bad judge of character and he thought her to be sincere.

"Well, you know what comes next. That's a fair story. I really just want to know what you're supposed to be doing dressing up like _that_ and causing trouble."

"It is a long story,"

"Well I have a long time; a very long time" he looked at her intently and her expression changed as if she had made a decision.

"I cannot tell it like this," she indicated to the defensive combat position he still held her in, "I have no escape and if I tried to run you would just catch me straight away anyway. I just saved your life and this is no way to repay me," her expression revealed that with that she knew she had won. Robin pulled a disgusted face; he hated it when people made arguments he couldn't talk his way out of. It was something Marian used to do all the time. He relaxed his grip on her thin arms and moved away.

"There you go. Now tell me this long story. I don't believe you're simply a villager either, you speak far too well for that," he had already noted her accent and vocabulary; only nobles got taught to speak as she did.

"Thank you," she said calmly, referring to him letting her go, without a speck of gratitude in her voice. "You are correct, my mother and father were one of the noble families of Nottinghamshire; their village was Nettlestone, as I said. Well they were one of the families who were not so secretly killed by the Sheriff's men. I've already told you that I left for my own safety but now I'm older no-one will recognize me. I'm just like you really." She paused for a minute and he raised his eyebrows at her,

"How?" he asked in an almost amused voice,

"Because I have a lot of inherited money and a lot of inherited land but I want to help the poor who were oppressed by Sheriff Vaisey, I know what it's like to have my life ruined by him. I've got no-one, I'm all alone." Robin surveyed her face and his heart sank, he believed her and he also sympathised with her.

"What about your clothes?" he questioned, this was the biggest challenge.

"What about them? I purchased them from one of the stalls in Nottingham market. I thought people would take me less seriously if they saw I was a girl, so I hid myself." She caught his gaze and watched him as he thought. Robin knew that Marian had indeed obtained her clothes from Nottingham market; to encourage private trading, she had said. It was easily possible that this girl had done the same.

"Are you going to hurt me or keep me prisoner?" her face was set but she still looked scared and Robin watched her face. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not. It's ok you don't have to be scared." For the first time in a while, he smiled; there was something about this girl that he liked and trusted.

"Thank you," this time it was a genuine thank you, positively drenched in gratitude, "Oh! I nearly forgot!" she exclaimed and there was a harsh metallic scraping as Robin's sword left a scabbard fixed to her slender waist. "Here you go. I didn't set out to take it. I just didn't want you to kill me. I don't know why you were so angry at me and I got worried and wanted to disarm you." She handed it to him and he took it, knowing what was coming next.

"You fight well," he paused and she guessed he was waiting for an explanation.

"Well you have to be when you're a girl, all alone in the world. I watched others and taught myself,"

"Well, there's a small group of us here, as you probably know. We're trying to help everyone whose life has been destroyed or disrupted by the Prince and his lackeys such as Sheriff Vaisey and the Gisbornes. If you'd like, you could join us; you'll need to earn our trust first though," he paused and thought, "though I already trust you. You saved my life and I haven't thanked you, so thanks," he smiled. He was so surprised, there he was again; smiling a genuine smile, for a second he even dared to think that there might be hope for him yet.

Chloe looked surprised and Robin had to admit, this must have been a shocking turn of events for her. All she could manage to do was nod meekly and say,

"I promise I won't let you, or anyone else, down."

***

A surprisingly short time after the tentative allegiance had been struck, Chloe had fetched her few belongings and Robin had sensed not to bother asking her where from, she had told him firmly that she did not want to talk about her past and her family and Robin thought perhaps she could have stayed in the grounds of her old home, he knew what it was like to be an orphan and didn't want to upset her. She had explained that she was seventeen years old and had changed from her nightwatchman-esqe clothes. They had spent the rest of the time in silence, while Robin had pretended that he wasn't staring at her, when he actually was. He furrowed his brow as he took in her extremely long blonde hair and blue eyes. He noted how gracefully feminine and feline her features were and kept getting more and more frustrated as he could not remember why she was familiar. He knew that she reminded him of two people, but was also acutely aware that it was not why he had recognised her when he first took her mask off. The first person he thought of when he looked at her was his deceased younger sister. Had she still been alive she would have been seventeen and she, like Chloe had a startling shock of blonde hair and a strangely feline face. She had always followed him round when they were young children and she was always trying to be like her older brother, he hadn't minded though; he had loved her dearly. Secondly, every time he looked at this girl's eyes he saw Marian's. He knew that having her in the camp would be difficult, he would see the faces of the two people it had hurt the most to lose.

They both sat up as they heard the gang approaching, Much's voice being the most audible.

"Well I remember the time he almost died when he tried to save this woman called Rose. She turned out to be the Sheriff's sister! I vowed that day that he was never going into Nottingham alone and he hadn't until now. As soon as we let him wander off look what happens! This just proved that I was right," unsurprisingly the moment he paused to breathe Allan's voice jumped in,

"For goodness sake Much! Will someone go and check he's not in the main camp area? I'll bet any money he is."

"Yes well, I'd say we've had enough of your betting tricks in the last few months Allan," Much huffed. Chloe looked at Robin and he grinned and shook his head.

"I'll tell you what. _I'll _go and check if he's in the camp, shall I?" this was Kate's voice and moments later she appeared and saw Robin. Her face lit up and she ran across the camp, throwing her arms around him. He was visibly startled at such unexpected contact, he hadn't been held since...well...since Marian had died, it felt a bit strange. "I'm so glad you're safe, Robin!" Kate exclaimed before shouting unnecessarily, "he's here, it's alright." The gang appeared one by one, looking relieved.

"Master! What happened?" Much demanded and Robin sighed, he felt like he kept having to tell story after story recently.

***

Robin's throat was dry and his lips hurt a little after telling the gang what had happened to him in Nottingham and repeated everything Chloe had said before introducing everyone. When he'd finished the gang all hurried forward to welcome Chloe. Much, who was at the back of the group gave Robin his 'come here, I need to ask you something. It's _important_!' look, Robin chuckled at Much's quirky nature and walked towards him.

"Robin! I know her!" he hissed and Robin's heart skipped,

"Really? Who is she?" he demanded desperate to know the answer,

"I don't know!"

"What!? You just said you did!" It was times like this Robin got truly annoyed with Much,

"I _know_ I know her, I just can't remember where from, please believe me Master, you didn't believe me about Carter and I was right..." he trailed of as Robin's unreadable expression intensified.

"No, I believe you, I feel the same. Oh Much this is just so...frustrating!" Robin exclaimed and watched the pretty blonde teen building bridges with his gang.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews, they're all great and keep me posting. This is the first of a few longer chapters so I hope you enjoy them. The story behind the girl might seem a bit of anti-climax but please don't give up it doesn't necessarily end there! Please r and r and as usual, thanks in advance, MaidenStar xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Proving Her Loyalty

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit from writing this and as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own Robin Hood (but I can dream I do, right?). The characters are also not mine, however, I do own Chloe so please don't steal her, just ask instead =]

Chapter 7 Proving Her Loyalty

_1 week after Chloe's arrival_

Allan clattered noisily into the camp, his breathing was hard and rushed and as he skidded to a halt, he promptly ran into Much, who was preparing a meal for the outlaws. Much didn't even have time to shout a protest before Allan's breathless voice shouted,

"Robin! Hanging. Nottingham. Now. Little girl. Innocent. Can't let her die." He doubled over, knees bent with his hands resting on them, trying to recover. Robin jumped up from where he was sitting, he walked over to Allan and the pair exchanged a few words. Robin appeared to consider what Allan had managed to gasp out, calculating risk factors and whether or not this could be a trap. After a while he turned to the expectant gang and said,

"Allan's right, we will go to Nottingham and try to save this young girl. We cannot seem weak and let the Sheriff get away with hanging more innocents. A little girl will not die like this because of him." He watched each gang member quickly rise to their feet and take hold of their weapons, most favoured only swords, whereas little John had his quarterstaff and Much felt better with a shield in hand. The gang had soon learnt that Chloe, their newest member, also preferred to keep a bow and quiver of arrows about her person along with the classic sword in scabbard. For Robin this was all important, the leader in him felt it necessary to know who possessed what skill in case he needed to assign roles to each person. As they jogged to Nottingham, Robin and Much flanked Chloe, explaining to the nervous girl what would happen and what to do if the plan went wrong. The whole time she simply nodded and said nothing, a hard, determined look on her face.

They split into smaller groups the moment they crossed the bridge into the main courtyard, so as not to attract attention. Kate went with Robin, who demanded that Chloe follow him on her first mission. In a brave decision Robin had paired Much with Allan who were told to use the distraction of the hanging to infiltrate the castle and try and find any useful information and, if the occasion should arise, smuggle food or money out. Tuck and John would be aiding the rescue mission too but from another angle. The plan was simple: Chloe was to walk slowly and calmly onto the scaffolding to create a major distraction from the young girl. She would fight back but _only when attacked_ and, while she could easily win, as soon as more guards were sent John and Tuck would provide back up from behind the scaffolding and Kate and Robin from the front or side. Kate was to take the young girl beside her and remove herself from the fighting first. Then the rest of the gang would follow, deliver the girl home and be back at the camp, as Much put it, 'in time for tea'.

Robin walked with Kate on his left side and Chloe on his right. They pushed through the crowd, jostling angry looking men and weeping ladies, all devastated and shocked at the harsh punishment of such a young and innocent girl. When they were three rows from the front, Robin turned to Chloe and said,

"Okay, this is where you go up, just push your way to the front but keep your hood up and your head down. As soon as the Sheriff finishes his speech walk slowly up the steps and onto the scaffolding, make sure your sword is out of view. Only attack when the guard does, in our group we only fight or kill when you absolutely have to, don't worry we'll be there to back you up, don't panic if you can't see us, you'll learn that we blend in really well. You kind of get used to living in the shadows." He gave a wry laugh and checked that she had taken everything in. Her bright eyes were wide but she showed no other signs of fear and she nodded, looked them both in the eye and stalked off, pushing her way gently to the front of the crowd, the wide hood of her beige cloak masking her yellow blonde hair, braided and tied up.

***

The raucous fanfare sounded and a smug looking Vaisey swaggered forward. In large, over-exaggerated gestures he unrolled a large piece of parchment and grinned delightedly as he pointed at the little girl, looking as if it was his birthday and he had just been told he was to be sworn in as the King of England. Chloe felt herself boil with anger and looked at the poor, trembling girl. She could have been no older than six or seven and Chloe couldn't help notice how pretty she was, even with the expression of horror painted all over her face. She was pale as porcelain and little glass tears dripped down her flushed cheeks – the only part of her coloured, due to her fear. She had straight, raven hair that no-one had bothered to brush or tie back for her and her startling eyes looked so dark, they were ebony.

The Sheriff lifted his chin and without even looking at his pre-prepared speech, he began,

"Good people of Nottingham! As you all know well, thieving is a crime. A crime for which a double offender loses their hand. Well, as you can see little, tiny Nancy here _has_ both her hands," he paused, for effect. "Her mother, however, does not. She and her daughter have been caught stealing collectively five times. Five times too many, I say! And well, it's time to ensure that both Nancy _and_ her mother will _never_ steal again." With that, he motioned for the rope to be draped over her head and a woman – obviously her mother – began wailing in anguish. The Sheriff exaggerated a wince, massaged his ears for a moment and balled his fists.

"Shut up! Shut. Up!" he shouted before lifting his knees in what should have been an upbeat little jig. He began to chant to a made up tune, "naughty Nancy needs the noose, nicely round her naughty neck!" he cackled joyously and said to himself, "yes, I like that it has a certain ring to it." He repeated it for effect before clicking his fingers impatiently. "Well, come on, chop, chop. Or should I say swing, swing!"

***

Kate turned to Robin, her form crammed too close to Robin's for his own comfort, due to the sheer number of people who had turned up to see what no-one had truly believed that Sheriff would do. Robin even noted, with a smirk, the Gisbornes looking sickened at what was about to occur. Kate craned her head up and whispered urgently into Robin's ear,

"Robin! I don't trust her, I mean how do you know she's _with_ us? She should be up there by now. What if she bails out on us?"

"She won't," he hissed back and he prayed his trust was justified; she'd saved his life after all.

"But how do you _know_?" Kate murmured back, sounding irritable. "She's taking too long."

"She's just buying Much and Allan more time, like we told her to," his lips barely moved but she heard every word with clarity and she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, tinged with possessiveness. She was not blind. She could see how stunning Chloe was and wondered, sadly, if Robin was stirred by her.

"We give her five more minutes," she muttered, crossing her arms sulkily across her chest.

***

Chloe readjusted her hood and channelled her anger away; cleansing her mind just as her brother had once taught her. Keeping her mind calm and blank she watched as her feet moved forward, up the creaking steps and in front of the tall, over-muscled hangman, his pockmarked face partially covered. Chloe could still see his eyes and they showed his surprise.

There were gasps of shock from the amassed crowd at what was happening. The Sheriff looked incensed, his eyes bulging.

"What is that person doing? I want her off my gallows and out of the way _now_!" his voice reached a crescendo but Chloe didn't even flinch. "You! My hangman! I don't care _how_ you do it. Kill her if you have to. Just get her out the way!"

Chloe watched as the hangman swung an axe violently, remembering only that she wondered where on earth he _got_ the axe from, owing that this was a hanging, before drawing her sword and, somehow, blocking his attack. Soon, she had the upper hand, despite the unfair advantage in weaponry but there were guards approaching from every angle, swarming like insects. She became aware of John and Tuck aiding her and soon Robin and Kate were there too. She flipped her sword over and caught the blade in her hand, somewhere near the Fuller and swung. The hilt of her sword clanged violently against a guards head, knocking him out sickeningly. She noticed that Kate was having trouble dealing with the guards _and_ trying to get the girl, she heard Robin shout,

"Kate for goodness sake, I'll deal with those guards!" Chloe glanced over to see Robin looking incensed, "Just. Get . The. Girl." He hissed through gritted teeth. Kate appeared to ignore him and started fighting with another guard. Chloe saw the girl cowering and almost getting trampled in the confusion. She fought her way over to her and extended her hand for the girl to take. But she was so frightened she didn't know who to trust and who to run away from. Chloe found herself simultaneously fighting guards and convincing the girl to take her hand. In the end she won both battles and, having only one free hand left, closed her eyes and stabbed one of the guards who looked near to killing Kate. She'd never killed someone before and it felt awful, especially seeing as the person she was saving had shown such animosity to her since her arrival. She heard Robin shouting her name and he told her to take the girl to safety, he was planning to call the gang off one by one. He indicated, so no-one else would notice, that she should follow Much and Allan who were emerging from one of the newly found exits from the castle. She set off at a run, the girl on her back, clinging to her shoulders.

***

"I have _no idea_ how no-one died today!" Robin shouted, still incensed. "Kate I told you to get the girl. If it looked like someone else could handle the guards around you, go and get the girl, why didn't you listen? We're lucky she didn't _die_ there were so many people treading on her! If Chloe hadn't gone to get her, we would have killed her, not the Sheriff."

"Why are you shouting at _me_?" Kate demanded, "what about _her?_ If she'd have gone up earlier, there wouldn't have been half as many guards and we could have just got the girl straight away!" Kate was standing, her fists clenched. It was hard to tell who was more angry; her or Robin.

"I was told to buy them more time," Chloe said calmly, indicating to Allan and Much with a nod of her head. Allan glared at Chloe when she drew the attention to them.

"Yes, and a great use you two made out of that risk, remind me again what happened," Robin demanded,

"Well, I heard the guards talking about a small fortune that Prince John had stored in the castle and that they would make one last attempt to make the Black Knights work with the money. So _I _said we should steal it," Allan said, "but _he_ started getting all annoyed and -"

"No Allan _I _said that we should find it, then wait until the whole gang was there, please Master, I did not start getting annoyed, _he_ was the one that started shouting first," Much said, imploring Robin to believe his version of events.

"It doesn't really matter who started it, does it? You were both caught shouting at each other, I would have thought that would be something you obviously would not do," by this time Robin was calm again. "We _will_ get that money. We'll keep our heads down for a bit, deliveries tomorrow and nothing too much the day after. After that, we'll have a crack at that money, okay?"

Everyone nodded and one by one began their own tasks, while trying to ignore the harsh words exchanged between Kate and Robin. Allan gave Chloe a playful nudge as they sat together, putting together flint arrowheads, thin wooden shafts and nocks and fletching made of feathers to make arrows. As he nudged her he said,

"Don't worry, we're not usually like this, we usually get on just fine," and smiled at her. She smiled weakly back, thankful that Allan had been there to make her feel welcome.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gaaawd, I'm so sorry I haven't updated guys! Please forgive me...things have been so hectic here lately with events including my dad rupturing a disc in his back so yeah I just haven't had time to write. Not sure about this chapter so please review and let me know, thanks in advance. By the way I promise to try and do better with updates.**


End file.
